Teach Me How To Deserve You
by seyan
Summary: Genderswap Boy!Rachel... Raiden Bishop Corcoran meets HBIC Quinn Fabray in an unexpected encounter.
1. introduction

**I'm a reader not a writer but after reading a lot of stories I decided to try. I have a lot of ideas what stories to write I just don't know how to put it to work, but I'll try, hope you all like it…**

**English is not my first language so please bear with me here…**

**This is just an introduction to see if people will be interested with my story, hope you'll be honest with me if you like it or not by reviewing..**

**This will be a complete different story from the said series. I will get some songs that they have sung on the actual show but that's all that I'm getting there, everything is within my knowledge. I don't own glee or any characters here.**

**They are sophomores here by the way and Quinn will not get pregnant here.**

**Pairings: Focusing on Faberry but will have other relationships. (Genderswap) Badass Boy!Rachel**

* * *

**Introduction**

Self-centered Badass **Raiden Bishop Corcoran** is studying at Carmel high alongside his childhood friend/best friend Marley Rose; together they lead VA or Vocal Adrenaline. They are the Gods of their school. And he is also the son of Shelby Corcoran the most respected teacher at Carmel high. He likes to sleep around and always likes to party.

VA Members:

Male Members: Raiden Bishop Corcoran (C); Hunter Clarington; Sebastian Smythe; Joseph "Joe" Hart; Ryder Lynn; Blaine Anderson.

Female Members: Marley Rose (C); Kitty Wilde; Frida Romero; Wade "Unique" Adams; Harmony Drew; Gabriel Avery.

* * *

**Quinn Fabray** is the HBIC of Mckinley High, Captain of ND alongside her Quarterback Boyfriend Finn Hudson. Don't forget she is also the President of Celibacy Club.

ND Members:

Male Members: Finn Hudson (C); Noah Puckerman; Artie Abrams; Sam Evans; Kurt Hummel; Matt Rutherford; Mike Chang.

Female Members: Quinn Fabray (C); Santana Lopez; Brittany S. Pierce; Mercedes Jones; Sugar Motta; Tina Cohen Chang.

* * *

_"Hi, are you okay miss?"_

Brown eyes meets hazel for the first time.

_"yes"_

_**Will an unexpected encounter between two Captains with different souls provides a new definition of love?**_

* * *

**So what do you think?**


	2. Chapter 1

**First of all thanks for those who choose to follow this story and also for those who reviewed.**

**Again I don't own glee.**

**And again English is not my first language so please bear with me people.**

**So First Chapter….**

**Text:** _raiden/_**marley**

* * *

Chapter 1

**CORCORAN RESIDENCE**

**KITCHEN**

"RAIDEN BISHOP CORCORAN if you are not down here in the kitchen in 10 seconds you can say goodbye to your car keys, it's your first day back to school you shouldn't be late!" shouts a very frustrated Shelby Corcoran.

"_**Goodness that boy is so lazy I don't know where he got that, probably from that bastard man. UGH." **_Shelby thinks while finishing her breakfast and a mug of coffee.

**WHILE UPSTAIRS**

"Geez MOM! Calm down I'll be down there in a minute I'm just texting Marley!" Yelling from upstairs while texting Marley telling her that he's on his way. Putting his phone in the back pocket of his dark skinny jeans he starts folding the sleeves of his black button down shirt. And before coming down he looks himself in the mirror for the last time checking his hair.

Raiden to Marley: _I'm on my way Marl_

Marley to Raiden: **Okay**

Running down the stairs taking it two steps at the time, not wanting to make his mom more pissed at him.

**Kitchen**

"Seriously mom it's still early and besides I'll be picking Marley I'm her ride remember? And you know her she doesn't like being late, and by the way I'll eat breakfast there." Walking towards the table where a scowling Shelby is siting looking at him. "Good morning mom." Smiling, looking down at his mom kissing her on the temple.

"Good morning to you too Honey." Scowls gone on her face replaced with a smile, ruffling her son's hair smiling.

"Fuck Mom It took me 10 minutes to make it look hot!" dodging his mom's hands.

Raising her perfectly manicured eyebrow to her son for cursing in front of her but decides not to reprimand him since there's more important things to discuss. "You look good even if your hair is not in style."

"Whatever mom, I have to go Marley will kill me if a make her late to class." kissing his mom again on the temple while fixing his hair back to its original style turning around to leave.

"Raiden wait!"

"What is it this time mom? Come on Marley will be pissed at me." Sighing turning back to face his mom.

"Come back here for a sec, I just need to talk to you about the agenda of the rehearsal this morning." Shelby says in her professional voice.

Sighing again Raiden went back to the kitchen to sit across his mom.

"Well?" Asks impatiently, crossing his arms on his chest looking like a five year old boy who wants to play already instead of listening to his mom's speech.

Shelby just ignores the cute impatient look her son is giving her and decides to go straight to the point. "When you get to school go straight to the auditorium I'll be sending mass message to everyone for them to know, we have a new member Raid" Shelby says calmly to her son who suddenly becomes interested with the topic.

"It's a girl right? Is she hot? How old is she? Is she-" firing questions to his mom about the said new member getting excited thinking of the possibility of trying to get the new kid to sleep with him.

Shelby cuts him with her hand place in front of his face before he asks more perverted questions about the new member. "First of all stop being a perverted old man for once, second yes she is a girl". And with that Raiden is smirking like there is no tomorrow.

"Stop looking like that Raiden focus here!"

"Geez stop yelling mom I'm just in front of you my Goodness, and first of all I'm not being a perverted old man just like you described I'm just asking, I just want to know for future references." Smile innocently at his mom.

Sighing, "Look I already know we have a new member we can discuss everything with everyone later at the rehearsal, can I go now?" taking out his phone when he felt it vibrating from his back pocket seeing he got a text from Marley.

Marley to Raiden: **Where are you now Raid? You told me your own your way.**

Raiden to Marley: _Sorry Marl I'm about to live the house but mom wanted to talk about the agenda of the rehearsal for this morning, do you know we have new member?_

"Mom I really need to go, Marley texted me already asking where I am." Raiden says and went to kiss his mom again on the cheek this time. "I have to go mom, see you at school be careful in driving."

"Okay go ahead but I expect your attendance at rehearsal Raid, be careful in driving too it's raining right now, the roads are slippery." Shelby sighs while pinching the bridge of her nose. "Oh by the way her name is Frida Romero and she's a freshman".

"Mom you know I don't care if she a freshman, a sophomore, a junior or a senior right?" Raiden says while grinning to his mom and runs to the front door.

"GET LOST RAID! UGH!" Yells to her son while smiles to herself listening to his laughter. She will never get tired of listening to that. For her that's what music sounds like, but her favourite is his cry the day he was born.

Shelby loves Raiden so much, she fell in love with her son the day Raiden was born when she heard him cry and open his eyes looks at her begging for her to hold him.

"Okay, Okay." Raising his hands in surrender while still giggling. Shaking his head he put his jacket on and run outside still raining to his Black Audi R8 Valkyrie, he has Range Rover like the entire VA members but he loves his Audi it was a gift from his mom that's why he likes to always rides it. Before he starts to drive he looks at his phone again and sees that he got another text from Marley.

**Just got a text from your mom telling me about the new member. Hurry! I'm starving.**

_On my way Marl_

After texting Marley he starts his car and backs out of the drive way and on the way to Marley's house.

* * *

**PARKING LOT OF CARMEL HIGH**

Everybody's looking at the high end car who just stops in front of them, they knew very well who are the ones who's inside the car the King and Queen of VA. The car is expensive it self and the one driving it is the most popular and the most desired boy in school.

"Come on Marl will be late for rehearsal." Getting out of the car smirking at everyone.

* * *

**JUMPING TO REHEARSAL**

Everyone is already there waiting for rehearsals to start. They've been talking/gossiping mainly the girls about the said new member. While the boys are just listening to the girls talk uninterested.

"All right everyone this rehearsal won't be that long we'll just let this young lady here to audition." Says Shelby walks to the middle of the stage looking at her club and pointing at a petite brunette beside her. "Stand up guys this is Frida Romero freshman and a transferee from San Diego and I want you all to welcome her by introducing yourselves to her before she sings."

Marley stands first and introduce herself.

"Hi I'm Marley Rose co-captain of VA welcome Frida." Everyone follow suit.

"The name's Raiden Bishop Corcoran I'm also the co-captain if you need anything feel free to ask I'm your man, it's nice to finally put a face on the name Miss Romero." Raiden says smirking and winks, making Frida blush. Raiden is grinning at the blush that is visible on Frida's cheeks. Everyone just rolls their eyes at Raid knowing him too well. Shelby shaking her head amuse by her son's flirtatious behaviour.

"Joe Hart it's a pleasure to meet you Frida."

"Kitty Wilde I'm a cheerleader the head cheerleader actually." Smiling at Frida

"Wade Adams, but everyone calls me Unique nice to meet you Frida." Smiles looking at Frida who smiles back at her.

"Harmony Drew hopes to be friends with you." Grinning while bouncing on her sit excited to have a new member.

"Gabriel Avery." Everyone rolls their eyes again "_**typical Gabriel**_" everybody thinks.

"Hunter Clarington is the name, nice to meet you."

"Blaine Anderson and before you ask yes I'm gay." And with that everyone laughs not because his gay but because of his humour. Frida is smiling full force now; she thinks that she will be enjoying herself here in VA.

"Sebastian Smythe and in case that you wondering and I know you are, I'm gay too and I'm Blaine's Boyfriend." Says before kissing Blaine's temple, who's smiling back at him.

"And last but not the least I'm Ryder Lynn the Quarter back." Saluting at Frida who smiles back at Ryder

Everyone sits back and watch Frida giving sheet music to the band.

"_**God I'm so nervous, I hope I can pull this through" **_Frida thinks while slowly walking to stand in front of the microphone in the middle of the stage.

"Hi as what you've gathered I'm Frida Romero and I came from San Diego and my Family and I moved here just this summer because of my Dad's work, I hope we all can be friends." Looking at everyone but Raiden, she makes sure to avoid Raiden's gaze who just grins to himself knowing to well that his making the girl uncomfortable. Shelby looks at her son and to Frida, shaking her head she elbows her son to his ribs.

"Will you stop looking at her like that Raiden you're making the poor girl nervous" Shelby says whispering to her son.

"I don't know what you are talking about mom." Looking at his mom smiling innocently and looks back at the stage where Frida is preparing to sing.

She suddenly feels overwhelm when the music starts. "_**You can do this! You are Frida Romero, you don't get overwhelmed**_**." **She tells herself before taking a deep breath and opens her mouth to sing.

MY ALL (just watch Jessica Sanchez sings My All at American Idol)

I am thinking of you

In my sleepless solitude tonight

If it's wrong to love you

Then my heart just won't let me be right

'Cause I've drowned in you

And I won't pull through

Without you by my side

[Chorus:]

I'd give my all to have

Just one more night with you

I'd risk my life to feel

Your body next to mine

'Cause I can't go on

Living in the memory of our song

I'd give my all for your love tonight

Baby can you feel me

Imagining I'm looking in your eyes

I can see you clearly

Vividly emblazoned in my mind

And yet you're so far

Like a distant star

I'm wishing on tonight

[Chorus]

Give my all for your love

Tonight

Everyone's just looking at her while she stands on the stage a bit breathless after she sings. They all cannot believe how good she sings, Marley is the first who starts to clap and everyone follows still dumbstruck at how good Frida is.

"Wow that was amazing Frida, your voice is splendid!" Marley says while standing up and started to climb the stage. Everybody decides to follow Marley to the stage and welcome Frida by shaking her hand and some of them are hugging her namely Harmony and Unique.

"All right everyone that's enough, go to your respective classes and see you at the end of the class." Shelby says while looking at the stage where everyone is still welcoming Frida in the club. "Oh and by the way in behalf of everyone welcome to Vocal Adrenaline Frida." Smiling and looking at Frida before starting to walk out of the auditorium.

Everybody starts to file out of the auditorium as well and go to their separate classes. Happy that they are again complete after Jessie St. James graduated last year.

* * *

**I hope you like it. **

**Next chapter will be at Mckinley High it's going to be Quinn's first day back at school. They will meet in the third chapter don't worry.**

**hope you review so that i will know how bad it is..**


End file.
